Allegiant- How it should have ended
by cnm0604
Summary: How Allegiant should have ended.
1. Chapter 1

( Stop reading after finishing chapter 50 for the best understanding )  
Tris  
I shake myself out of it. A picture in my head shows my mother, and she's cheering me on. "You... You didn't win..." I gasp, David smiles. "I shot you three times. You're nearly dead." I smirk as I pull out my gun. "Go to hell." 1 shot in the head, and he topples down. My blood loss becomes clearer to me, as I try to refuse my mother's hand, I black out...  
Four  
Caleb comes running through the hallways, screaming his head off, "Tris! She took my place!" I stop in my path to him. He stares at me, tears pouring down his face. "No!" I shout, I push him down, screaming into his face. He barely registers my shock, but I now am punching him down. "No, no, no, NO!" I find myself running into the weapon room. The guards are trying to push me away. "I will punch your faces in if you don't let me see her." They stare at eachother, then nod. I run inside, and find Tris in a pile of blood. "Tris..." I stare into her face. Her beatiful blonde hair is soaked in blood. Her brown eyes are stuck in a trance, staring at the ceiling. "Tris..." I kiss her forehead, waiting for her to wake up, waiting for her to kiss me back, to promise everything was fine... She didn't.  
Tris I wake to see a white room. Was this heaven..? It couldn't be... I felt pain in my back. "My god!" I scream my head off, this pain was impossible to ignore. Doctors frantically came rushing in. "She's awake!" they whisper to each other as if I'm not there... "My back..." I start to say how much it hurts, but I black out again.  
(Should I continue? Tell me if I should, thanks :D I'll probably write more tonight.)


	2. Chapter 2

Four

I hear Tris scream. I rush to her, and she's still. "What the hell just happened?!" I shout, above the commotion. "Well, she woke up." One doctor says with a smile. I'd punch his face in if I hadn't heard him say that. "She's alive?!" I look at her again. "Apparently." they start chatting again. I sit down by Tris, and hold her hand. "Please, live for me. I love you." I fall asleep. I wake up the next day. Her heart is beating, but she still won't move. There's a plate of food on the table next to me. I eat an apple, and sigh. "Don't die on me..." I start to cry, and wipe the tears from my eyes. "Tobias..?" I hear a groan from her.

Tris  
"Tris!" Tobias presses his lips against mine. The warmth spreads through the rest of my body, and I hug him. "Tris... They said you were dead." I start to cry. "I love you Tris, never fade from me." He puts his chin on top of my head, and we lay down. I fall asleep...

Four

I wake up to find Tris gone. "Huh?" I walk out into the halls, and bump into Christina on the way. Her face is covered in tears, but she has a big smile on her face. "Tobias... Uriah woke up!" She hugs me. "And Tris is alive as well!" I push her off me. "I know about Tris... But Uriah?" I knew where she was. I run to Uriah's room. "Uriah... It's Tris." I hear her talking to him. "I know. I haven't lost my memory." Uriah responds politely, and I walk in. I grab Tris's arm, and rush out. "Tris?" Uriah looks at me dragging her out, and she starts to protest, "Tobia-" I glare at her. "What the hell were you doing with him?" I shout at her. "I was just chatting!" she runs from me, and I watch her.

Tris  
I rush into the halls. He was unbearable! Zeke calls after me. "Tris..?" He grabs my arm. "What happened?" I look at him. "Tobias." He sighs, "He doesn't get how special you are." I look around. "What?!" He looks into my eyes. "Tris..." he kisses me. "Zeke!" I push him off, and run into my room. Nothing was going right today.


	3. Chapter 3

(3 reviews, and they were pretty awesome. My expression is all like "OMG I'M FAMOUS!" XD Thanks guys! And sorry about Zeke. I had writer's block, and I came up with that. ;p)  
Tris  
What happened with Zeke was confusing. He was probably just out of it... I mean, his brother just woke up. That makes sense. I sigh. Tobias was the one confusing me... Was he jealous? Or just arrogant. Maybe he just wanted to know where I was..? I hear a knock on my door. "Tris, you want to play Condor or Dauntless?" It was Christina. "We don't even have factions anymore..." She laughs. "Come on!" I come out and follow her. Caleb, Tobias, Susan, Uriah, and Zeke were all sitting down chatting. I sit down next to Christina and Caleb. "Me first!" I say. "Caleb, Condor or Dauntless?" Caleb thinks for a while, then says, "Condor." I laugh. "Who do you have a crush on?" I grin as he blushes. Susan looks at him carefully. He mumbles something. "What?" I say, laughing. "Susan." He looks away and I swear Susan pumps her fists, all like "YEAH!" Finally it's Tobias's turn. "Tris, Condor or Dauntless?" I respond immediately. "Dauntless." He looks at me with begging eyes. "Forgive me." I look between him and Uriah. "Okay..." The game is over a little before midnight. I walk to my room with Tobias. "See you tomorrow?" He asks me. "Yeah." I smile as he kisses me, and bids me good night.

Four  
I walk to my room. Tris forgave me, Uriah said it was okay, everything was fine now. I lay in my bed, thinking of Tris. I somehow fall asleep. I wake up the next morning to knocking at my door. "I thought you'd see me!" I hear laughing. It was 3:00 AM. Of course, this was her revenge. "Go to bed!" I cover my ears with my pillow. "No way!" she keeps knocking until I get the door. "Hi." I groan as she pulls me out into the halls. "Come on!" she whispers excitedly. "Hmm..?" I run with her. "Woah.." I look in front of me.

( Sorry for the cliff-hanger! I have writers block, once again. Any ideas? Thanks! )


	4. Chapter 4

Four  
I see a tall tower... "Don't tell me you expect me to-" She cuts me off and laughs. "Of course not! I expect **us **to climb it!" She starts to climb up cheerfully. "Eat much Amity Bread?" I say sarcastically. She scowls. "Those idiots. No, thanks though!" We finally reach the top. I look down. "AGH!" I scream. She pulls me into an embrace. "Don't look down." I lean in for a kiss, and her warmth spreads throughout me. I start to move my lips down her neck when- "Oy! What do you think you're doing?" I see Christina behind us. Tris starts laughing, and pulls me up. "Christina?" I grumble. "Heh, Christina came up with the idea." Tris high-fives her.

Tris

I laugh. "So, what'd you think, Tobias? Funny, right?" Tobias starts heading down, and Christina and I follow. "That was freaking funny." Christina grins. "Let's do that again!" Tobias apparently heard that because he said, "Sure, right after we go and kiss David on the cheek." I tense up. "Like I'd kiss that jerk, if it saved my life!" Tobias and I walk hand in hand to my room. He grins. "Want to continue without her perkiness?" I nod, as he kisses my collarbone, I get shivers through my spine. We fall on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Tris  
I wake up the next morning to find Tobias hugging me tightly from behind. I turn my head, and see him sleeping peacefully. I smile, thinking of how innocent he looked. I got up, and heard a groan behind me. "You're up?" Tobias's eyes fluttered open, and he asked me intently. "Yes, I am." I smile and go get dressed in the bathroom. "You don't need to do that, you know." He snickers. "You're just so pure." I laugh. "Me? Really?" I walk out and go to the door. "Are you coming?" He gets up and grabs my hand. "Of course."

Four  
We walk through the hallways hand in hand, when suddenly the glass breaks. I hear screaming. "Christina?!" Tris runs past me, and I hear someone loading a gun behind me. "Hello, Tobias." I stop dead in my tracks. I was looking into the eyes of Jeanine Matthews.

Tris  
I run towards the sound of Christina's screaming. "They're here!" She runs to me and grabs my arms, along with Uriah. "Who?" I look into her eyes, desperate for answers. "Them. Eric. Jeanine." I gasp. How did they know we were here? "Gather everyone you can, and hide them in the labs. I grab her before she goes off and say one more thing, "Don't worry about me." I run back to Tobias to warn him, and see I was too late. Jeanine was right there.


	6. Chapter 6

(I'm sorry I left you all at a cliff hanger for so long! I had writers block first off, and then it was track season, and I had ISTEP, and then BOOM, I had to give tours to the 6th graders. Hope you guys enjoy!)  
Four  
"Tris, get the hell out of here!" I was pointing a gun at Jeanine, but she had fire in her eyes as she pointed one at me too. "You can't fight me, Tobias." She smirked. "I'm not leaving you here!" Tris had concern in her eyes. I suddenly saw Christina come up behind Jeanine. "Chr-" Tris started to talk, but was cut off my the sound of a gunshot. "She's not coming back." Christina had a gun in her hand, with smoke steaming off. Jeanine had blood soaking through her hair, and Tris stared at her wide-eyed. I never knew Christina had that in her.  
Tris  
I gaped at Christina. "I never would've thought.." I looked at her with surprise and anxiety. I broke out into a grin. "You're crazy." She grinned and replied, "Not crazy, just Dauntless." We started to look for the others.  
(Hope you guys enjoyed, sorry it's so short. Need to study for calculus test tomorrow.)


End file.
